J'ai quelque chose à te dire
by EmiHotaru
Summary: Yaoi. Franz se réveille un matin et se rend compte qu'il a été trop loin avec Albert...


Titre : J'ai quelque chose à te dire

Auteur/Artiste : EmiHotaru

Couple : Franz d'Epinay X Albert de Morcef

Fandom : Gankustsuou, Le Comte de Monté Cristo

Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : R

Thème (numéro et nom) : 05- J'ai quelque chose à te dire

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne sont donc pas à moi, mais à Alexandre Dumas pour leur création, et au créateur de Gankutsuou pour leur design

La chanson « Je ne t'aime pas » est de Zazie

Note :Pas de spoiler dans cette petite fic, mais ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça dans les autres...

J'informe aussi que je me base plus sur l'anime, tout simplement parce que la relation des deux personnages est beaucoup plus ambiguë dans l'anime que dans le roman (oui, ça y est je l'ai lu, Dumas est un génie XD)

J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE A TE DIRE …

-Albert… J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Tu tournes ton visage vers moi, un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Tes cheveux en bataille retombent devant tes yeux . Une légère fièvre y brûle encore.

Comment puis-je te faire ça… ?

_« J'étais à l'hôtel Beau Rivage_

_Un nid douillet face à la plage_

_J'aurais pu croire au Paradis_

_Tout seul au fond de mon lit. »_

Nous avons loué cette chambre dans ce petit hôtel du bord de mer. Malgré ta naissance aisée, tu as toujours aimé les endroits intimistes. Ca tombe bien, moi aussi.

Par la fenêtre, on voit les vagues s'échouer sur les rochers. La matinée est déjà bien avancée. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi autant. Dormi aussi paisiblement. Et j'avais espéré… J'avais espéré qu'à mon réveil, tout aurait changé. J'avais espéré avoir rêvé.

Rêvé, oui… Rêvé de cette soirée parfaite où tu t'étais un légèrement enivré. Rêvé de ce dîner de fruits de mer devant la cheminée, arrosé de champagne frais. Rêvé de ta chemise légèrement ouverte sur ta poitrine hâlée.

Je ferme les yeux. Si seulement nous avions le droit.

Je vais te faire si mal, Albert… Me faire si mal à moi aussi…

Quelle erreur nous avons fait.

J'avais espéré ardemment, avec douleur presque, que lorsque j'aurai ouvert les yeux, tu n'aurais pas été là. Que tu aurais été sagement endormi dans ton lit, à attendre que je vienne t'éveiller doucement. Alors, nous aurions commandé un copieux petit déjeuner, que nous aurions englouti en riant. Puis nous serions descendu sur la plage et je t'aurais regardé courir vers l'eau, assis sur le sable chaud, comme lorsque nous venions avec Eugénie, et que je vous observais alors que vous jouiez dans les vagues.

Mon regard envers toi n'était déjà plus très innocent à l'époque. Mais si tout s'était passé comme d'habitude ce matin, je n'aurais jamais eu à te renvoyer ce regard neutre, qui, je le sais, t'intrigue déjà.

Je ne faiblirai pas.

-Franz ? Tu as l'air soucieux… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_« Mais voilà, j'ai ouvert les yeux_

_Et par malheur, on était deux_

_Je rêvais de vivre sans toi_

_Et tu étais nu sous mes draps. »_

Nu …

Tu es allongé sur le ventre, le drap reposant pudiquement sur tes fesses. La tête posée sur tes bras croisés, tu m'observes, une légère inquiétude au fond des yeux.

J'aimerai tendre ma main vers toi, et frôler du bout des doigts la ligne de ton dos. Je sais à présent que tu ne m'en empêcherais pas. Je sais à présent que tu fermerais les yeux, rougissant légèrement, un sourire de bien être s'épanouissant sur tes lèvres.

Ton corps réagit si bien à mes caresses.

J'ose à peine me souvenir de ce moment où tout a basculé. Où ton regard s'est fait fiévreux, emporté par l'alcool.

Si j'avais su dire non, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.

Nous n'avons pas le droit, Albert.

Je m'assois dans le lit, cachant mon visage derrière mes mèches blondes, elles aussi en bataille. Je suis aussi nu que toi. Je fais semblant de ne pas te regarder. Je t'observe pourtant du coin de l'œil. Tu t'es légèrement retourné, le drap glissant sur tes hanches. Je frissonne.

Même dans cette tenue, les joues encore roses de la chaleur des draps, de la chaleur de mes bras, rosies de mes baisers et de mes mains, les cheveux emmêlés sur l'oreiller, tu garde ta candeur. Tu seras toujours éternellement pur, Albert. Personne ne pourra te prendre ça. Pas même moi.

Je vois l'incompréhension dans tes yeux. Ou peut être est ce déjà de la douleur. Ta main se lève vers mon dos. Tes doigts effleurent ma peau. Je tressaille et ferme les yeux.

Ta main se fait plus insistante.

-Franz… ?

Ta voix tremble. Mon cœur s'accélère. Mon Dieu… Que vais-je faire…

Tu te redresses, et alors que ta bouche s'ouvre à nouveau, ces mots maudits s'échappent de mes lèvres, d'une voix qui, je l'espère , est assez ferme.

-Je ne t'aime pas.

_« Je ne t'aime pas_

_C'est plus fort que moi »_

Ta main quitte instantanément ma peau, et tu me fixe d'un air ébété. Je n'ose toujours pas tourner la tête vers toi .Et pourtant, mes yeux ne peuvent quitter ton visage. Tu as pâli, et maintenant, tu ramènes en un geste pudique le drap sur ta poitrine.

-Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Franz ?

J'entends les larmes dans ta voix. C'est plus que je n'en peux supporter.

Je me lève, faisant voler le drap, et remettant, mon pantalon, je me dirige vers la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches. J'observe un moment les vagues se briser sur les rochers. La mer est calme, contrairement à la tempête qui se déchaîne dans ma tête.

Je sens tes yeux toujours posés sur moi. Ils me brûlent la nuque.

Il faut que je trouve les mots. Ces mots que je ne pense pas, ces mots qui me donnent la nausée, rien qu'à la pensée de les prononcer. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mais je sais qu'elles ne couleront pas. Pas tout de suite.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers toi. Mon cœur hurle dans ma poitrine, alors que je regarde ton visage ébahit fixé sur moi. Regarde mes yeux , Albert…. Regarde ce qu'ils aimeraient te dire, bien que ma bouche te dise le contraire

_« J'aimerais te dire que je t'aime_

_Je crois bien que j'ai un problème »_

-Je ne t'aime pas . C'était sympa cette nuit. Bien, même. Mais on va en rester là.

Je ramasse ma chemise oubliée sur le sol, au milieu de tes vêtements. Juste pour occuper mes mains. Juste pour occuper mes yeux. Pour fuir ce visage où les larmes ont commencé à couler.

Je laisse les boutons ouverts, et me dirige vers la cheminée, prenant au passage mon verre de vin vide de la veille. La bouteille posée au sol n'est pas totalement vide. Je remplis mon verre et le sirote lentement, faisant comme si je n'avais que faire de toi, attendant simplement que tu t'en aille.

Vas-t'en, Albert, je t'en supplie… Je vais craquer sinon, et venir te prendre dans mes bras… Te consoler, te dire que ça n'était pas vrai, que c'était juste une plaisanterie. Que je n'ai que faire de nos famille et de la bienséance de la haute société. Et que s'ils nous renient, s'ils n'acceptent pas que deux hommes s'aiment sous leurs toits, et bien, nous partirons loin, rien que toi et moi, sur une planète ou personne ne nous connaît, où les gens n'auront que faire de nous.

Un endroit où nous pourrions nous aimer librement, sans avoir à nous soucier du protocole.

Oui, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te dire tout cela, pouvoir à nouveau rouler sur les draps avec toi, sentir ta peau, tes baisers… Sentir ton cœur battre, sentir ta vie. Te sentir, toi…

Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas. Je vais me marier, et toi aussi. J'ai pu t'avoir à moi pour une nuit. Mais je sais qu'il n'y en aura jamais d'autres.

Et je préfère te briser le cœur, je préfère que tu me haïsses de toute ton âme, que tu ne veuille plus jamais me voir, plutôt que de sentir tes yeux remplis d'amour sur moi, et ne plus jamais pouvoir te toucher alors que nous serions prêt à tout donner pour cela.

Albert… Si tu savais…

_« Je ne t'aime pas_

_C'est plus fort que moi_

_Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues_

_C'est pas facile à dire, mais, je m'en fou »_

Je relève un peu les yeux vers toi. Tu me tournes le dos, assit sur le bord du lit. Tu à l'air d'avoir compris. Dans quelques minutes, quand tu auras assez encaissé pour que tes jambes ne tremblent plus, tu te lèveras, te rhabilleras et tu quitteras la pièce sans un mot, sans un regard vers moi.

Je plierai alors baguages, et je rentrerai sur Paris. Et peut être, sûrement même, que tu ne voudras plus jamais me revoir.

Je serre les dents pour m'empêcher de hurler.

Tout à coup, mon verre vole de mes mains vers le mur où il se fracasse. Je reste ébahis, regardant ma main vide, puis relève la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec toi. Tu ne t'es même pas habillé. Debout, nu, tu te dresses devant moi dans toute la splendeur de ta colère. Les points serrés, des larmes de rages dévalant tes joues, tu n'es plus que fureur envers moi. Et moi, je ne sais que dire devant tant de beauté.

Si tu n'avais rien dis, peut être aurais-je levé la main pour caresser ta joue, peut être aurais-je attiré ton corps contre le mien pour calmer cette rage que je vois dans tes yeux.

Mais c'est toi qui lève la main pour m'assener une magistrale gifle. J'en ai le souffle coupé.

-Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? Alors pour toi, tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir, ça n'était rien ?

-Albert…

-C'est tout ce que tu voulais, hein ? Me mettre dans ton lit et basta ! C'est là tout ce que tu attendais de moi ?

Je ferme les yeux, tentant de refouler les images de la veille qui viennent assaillir mes pensées . Ton sourire, ton corps contre le mien, alors que nous étions affalés devant la cheminée. Moi, essayant de ne pas faire attention à la chaleur de ta peau, que je ressentais même à travers nos deux chemises. J'essayais de me contenir, me disant que, de toute manière, il n'y avait que moi qui étais attiré par toi. Toi…. Toi, tu ne pouvais pas aimer un autre homme… N'est ce pas…?

Et puis, tu t'es tourné vers moi. Les yeux brillants… Les joues rosies… Ta gorge découverte, et tes lèvres… Tes lèvres appelant mes baisers…

-Franz…

Ma gorge s'est nouée. Non, il ne faut pas, me criait ma conscience. Dieu…. Aidez-moi…

_« Avec horreur dans ton sourire_

_J'ai vu l'amour et le désir_

_Alors refermant les paupières_

_J'ai aussi éteint la lumière »_

Ta langue est passée entre tes lèvres. Et c'est avec les miennes que je l'ai attrapée. La voix dans ma tête s'est tue alors que je fermais les yeux. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine. C'est ça, embrasser quelqu'un qu'on aime vraiment ? Cette chaleur qui monte et envahi tous les sens, ce toucher électrisant…

Il n'y avait plus rien autour de nous, juste le crépitement du feu, tes lèvres contre les miennes et ta main qui se glissait sous ma chemise …

Je t'ai repoussé de mes deux mains avec autant de force que j'ai pu. Tu as levé des yeux fiévreux vers mon visage, et ma respiration s'est bloquée. Tes lèvres encore humides de mon baiser, entrouvertes, me lançaient un appel muet, qui semblait dire : Ne veux tu donc point de moi ?

Ta main est remontée un peu plus sous ma chemise vers ma poitrine. J'ai frissonné

-Albert… Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça…

J'ai essayé de te faire entendre raison, et pourtant, je n'ai pas arrêté ces mains qui ont commencé à déboutonner ma chemise.

-Tu me veux, Franz, je le sais, je le vois dans tes yeux, dans tes gestes, depuis longtemps. Et moi aussi, je te veux…

-Albert tu es ivre…

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis assez ivre pour oser enfin faire ces gestes, mais pas assez pour ne pas savoir ce que je fais…

Que répondre à cela, alors que le dernier bouton de ma chemise tombait de tes doigts, et que tu enfouissais ton visage dans mon cou. Tes hanches se sont pressées contre les miennes, me faisant me rendre compte de ton impatience. Tu déposais de légers baisers sur ma gorge, alors que je me demandais encore si je devais céder à tes avances.

-Franz, entendis-je murmurer à mon oreille, alors que ta main glissait doucement vers mon nombril.

Et toutes mes belles résolutions s'envolèrent alors que je te renversais sur le tapis.

_« Je n'ai cédé à tes caresses_

_Que par fatigue et par ivresse »_

C'est fébrilement que j'ai ouvert ta chemise, pour enfin pouvoir toucher ta peau, la sentir sous mes doigts… Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'en rêvais. Je me suis penchée vers ta gorge pour y déposer de légers baisers, alors que tes mains se glissaient sous ma ceinture. J'ai gémis.

-Albert…

-Cela fait si longtemps, Franz…

Ta respiration s'est accélérée quand mes mains se sont attaquées à ta ceinture. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose : avoir le plus de contact possible avec ta peau. Ma langue courait sur ton cou, ta mâchoire, mes lèvres capturaient ton souffle et par mes paupières mi-closes, j'observais ton visage. Les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux fermés, tu m'étais totalement offert. Tes mains remontèrent le long de mon dos, pour ensuite passer sur ma poitrine. Tremblant de désir, je me suis agenouillé pour laisser tomber ma chemise au sol. Sur mon ventre blanc, tes mains hâlées faisaient de petits cercles, glissant vers ma ceinture qu'elles défirent.

Je t'ai attiré à moi, avant de me lever, et t'ayant prit dans mes bras, je t'ai porté jusqu'au lit, avant de m'asseoir près de toi. Doucement, j'ai fais glissé ton pantalon le longs de tes cuisses, mes mains devenant de plus en plus tremblantes à mesure qu'elles découvraient ton corps. Mes yeux en avaient déjà vu la plupart, avaient admiré tes courbes et tes formes. Mais mes mains… Mes mains les découvraient pour la première fois.

Je t'ai observé avec mes mains pendant quelques minutes, des minutes qui m'ont parus des heures. Puis, j'y ai ajouté ma langue, mes lèvres… Et mon corps en entier, alors que tes mains m'attiraient vers toi

En toi…

_« Et je n'ai connu le plaisir_

_Qu'en t'entendant enfin dormir »_

Ton corps ondulait sous le mien, au rythme du mien, comme si, depuis une éternité, il n'attendait que ça. Il n'y avait que nous au monde. Toi et moi… Nos corps et nos esprits enfin unis. Pour la seule et unique fois.

Je le savais.

Le plaisir t'avait emporté le premier, rejetant ta tête en arrière, alors que tes mains agrippaient mes épaules et que tes jambes se nouaient aux miennes.

-Franz… avais-tu murmuré.

Puis ce fut mon tour, une vague tellement puissante que j'en eus le souffle coupé, tellement intense que j'en pleurais, mêlant mes larmes aux tiennes, que je n'avais pas vu couler sur ton visage.

Tu t'es endormis dans mes bras. Je t'ai observé pendant des heures, caressant tes cheveux bruns, respirant ton parfum. Parfois, tu ouvrais tes grands yeux bleus pour me fixer d'un air amoureux, et je te souriais. Tes longs cils se rabattaient alors sur tes joues, et tu te rendormais en te serrant un peu plus contre moi

Je t'avais eu pour une nuit. Et je ne t'aurais jamais plus.

Je me souviens avoir pleuré.

Et maintenant… Maintenant je bannis l'amour de mon regard, de mes mains, de mon corps, pour te faire comprendre que je ne serais plus jamais à toi. Que tu ne serais plus jamais à moi.

-Je suis désolé, Albert, mais… Le fait est là. On était ivre tous les deux, et on a dérapé. Jamais ça n'aurait du se produire. Je ne t'aime pas, c'est tout. Et en plus, je suis fiancé, et toi aussi. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Ton menton tremble, et tu détournes la tête pour ne pas que je te vois à nouveau pleurer. Tu commences à rassembler tes affaires, et j'en profite pour admirer une dernière fois ton corps nu.

Tu es si beau…

Tu enfiles ton pantalon, et attrapes ta chemise.

-Tu as raison Franz.

Je sursaute et te regarde à nouveau dans les yeux. Ton regard est devenu si froid que mon cœur se serre un peu plus dans ma poitrine. Tu refermes les boutons de ta chemise et remets de l'ordre dans tes cheveux.

-Oui, tu as raison, il n'y a plus rien à dire. Et je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Je ne veux plus de toi ni de ta fausse amitié.

Tu te diriges vers la porte qui sépare nos deux chambres. Tu sembles hésiter un moment, la main sur la poignée, puis tu me jettes un dernier regard. Et tout ce que j'y vois, c'est de l'amour.

Je déglutis péniblement.

-Je t'aurais tout donné Franz. Mon cœur, ma vie… Je t'aurais suivis où que tu ailles. Mais tu as tout gâché. Alors oui, on va en rester là.

Et c'est d'une voix tremblante que tu ajoutes en franchissant le seuil de ta chambre :

-Merci de m'avoir donné de faux espoirs et de t'être servit de moi.

La porte claque, et le silence se fait. Je tourne un moment dans ma chambre, ne sachant que faire. Pendant un instant, je me dis qu'il n'est pas trop tard, que je n'ai qu'à entrer dans ta chambre et t'avouer que je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dis, que je veux vivre ma vie avec toi, que je veux t'aimer de toute mon âme. Que je ne veux pas que tu me laisse.

Mon regard se pose que les débris de verres, au milieu du vin. Je m'agenouille et commence à les ramasser.

Je sursaute en entendant la porte de ta chambre claquer. J'entends ton pas rapide dans le couloir, je t'entends donner des ordres pour ton départ, et puis plus rien. Mon doigt me lance, je me suis coupé avec le verre. Je porte ma main à mes lèvres suçotant le sang qui coule, empêchant mon menton de trembler. Mais mes larmes, elles, coulent d'elles même, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter.

Oui, j'ai tout gâché.

_« Tant pis si c'est un peu cruel_

_Tant de chansons sont consensuelles _

_On ne peut pas passer son temps_

_A n'avoir que de bons sentiments …»_

Et voilà

Evidement, la chanson que j'ai utilisé est, en quelque sorte, ce que Franz dit à Albert pour interrompre leur relation, pas ce qu'il pense au fond de son cœur


End file.
